Bitten
by Pandapandachan19
Summary: A normal trip to a magical library goes awry when the dragon let's loose. Can this day get any worse for Cole and Lloyd? T for blood 'n stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Imma write a story for you guys! No, not another chapter Ghost on Walker Way, but something new entirely! Somehow, this'll take place before episode 18 and after 17. Ja, so let's go!**

Lloyd groaned in frustration for the millionth time that day. To make up for all the "misdeeds" he had done when he wasn't with the ninjas, he now had to serve community hours at Ninjago's biggest library. Did we mention it was the oldest, dustiest, and mustiest place in the city? Lloyd looked up at Cole, who was walking both of them to the library, babbling on and on about how it was good he was doing all this stuff for the people who didn't have books to read. He stopped paying attention when his mind was elsewhere. He was pretty good at doing it with the teachers he used to have at Darkley's, and Cole was no different.

"We're here, Lloyd." Cole patted him on the back and smiled. "You'll be fine! It won't be the end of the world trust me."

"Sure." Lloyd muttered under his breath as he trudged up the stairs, revenge plot forming in his mind.

The giant oak door opened with a loud creak and the two boys stepped inside. Lloyd shivered and looked around the empty room.

"Where is the l-librarian when you need them?" Lloyd wondered aloud and looked up at the windows, which were circles and covered most of the walls.

"Oh, you must be the new kid!" A voice called out from the darkness. A young girl about Lloyd's age stepped out into the light, her face shining brightly. "My name is Matilda, and you must be Lloyd, right?" She wore a navy dress and white tights. A ridiculous ribbon was on her head and she smiled sweetly.

Lloyd nodded quietly and looked at the floor. He was officially doomed to be stuck with a girl as a partner. Could this day get _any better_?

"Hello, Matida, may we see the head librarian for a minute? We need to pick Lloyd up at fourish so we can get to training him."

"Mrs. Applewhite can't see you right now. She needs to shelve books and it could take hours to finish. I can give her the message, though."

Cole hesitated and looked over at Lloyd who shrugged.

"Alright, thank you for doing this and giving Lloyd the hours he needs. Bye, Lloyd! Have fun!" And with that, Cole turned and left the room. Lloyd followed him with his eyes and looked at the windows, which were now, square? He could have sworn they were circles earlier. He shrugged and thought it was his imagination and turned to Matilda.

"Let's get this over with and shelve books." Matilda snickered and Lloyd frowned. "What? Is it something I said?"

"No," Matilda smiled, slowly regaining her posture. "it's the fact that you think we're here to shelve books."

"What do you so here then?" Lloyd looked at her skeptically.

"We have to keep the characters _in_ the books. Here, I'll show you!" She whistled out a short call and a blur of purple flew up in front of the two. Matilda climbed on and offered Lloyd a hand, who now stared at the sight in front of him, eyes wide and jaw nearly hitting the floor. The purple blur turned out to be a carpet. A flying carpet.

"I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming. I'm dreaming an awesome dream."

"This isn't a dream, doofus." Matilda rolled her eyes and grabbed Lloyd. "C'mon, no time to waste!" She pulled on the carpet and it flew up to the ceiling. Lloyd let out a scream and pointed at the ceiling.

"Are you CRAZY! We'll hit the ceiling and DIE! I like living, thank you!"

"Don't worry!" Matilda screamed back. "Just watch!"

The carpet sped up and Lloyd closed his eyes.

CRASH!

The ceiling shattered like pieces of glass and the carpet slowed down and floated in the air. Lloyd opened his eyes slowly and looked at the pieces of ceiling flying in front of him. He reached out and grabbed a piece, feeling the cold and smooth texture in his hands. He suddenly felt himself sliding off the carpet and towards the now shattered ceiling as the pieces began to put them selves together again.

"Let go of the piece!" Matilda turned around to face him. "The ceiling needs to rebuild itself and while that's going on, I can give you the tour!" The carpet shot downward and Lloyd tapped her on the shoulder.

"Where the heck _are_ we and why is the ceiling rebuilding itself?"

"We are in Libraria Magicala, or the Library of Magic. The ceiling is rebuilding itself because it's broken, duh." Matilda looked down at the world below.

"As you know, there are millions of stories in the world. These books are just like that, except more deadly with fire and stuff."

"Oh." Lloyd looked at Matilda.

"I only allow magicians or people with real potential. You, my friend are in the second camp. You know those ninja you hang out with? They hold powerful magic and you can control them all which makes you a super powerful magician! Isn't that neat?"

"The ninja control magic?" Lloyd looked over at Matilda, eyes full of curiosity.

"I thought Mrs. Applewhite was in charge of the library, too. You aren't making sense."

"I haven't fully introduced myself, have I? I'm Matilda Applewhite, Libraria Magicala's first and so far only librarian magician." Matilda twirled and finished with a bow. "Thank you."

"Well, if we're introducing ourselves... I'm Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, green ninja and second in command at the Libraria Magicala!" He kicked the air and fell backwards, blushing. Matilda laughed and gave Lloyd her hand.

"Need some help?" She asked.

"I'm working on it..."

"Do you want to see something amazing?" Matilda smiled at Lloyd. "You should meet Erin, he's a Moon Dragon!"

"Really? What are those?" Lloyd asked.

"I'll tell you _all _about them on the way to his chamber! Okay carpet to the Moon Chamber!"

* * *

><p>Both Matilda and Lloyd soon arrived at the Moon Chamber. It had long black doors and star patters covered the surrounding walls. Matilda knocked on the door and it creaked open slowly.<p>

"C'mon! Erin's inside, but you have to be quiet!" Matilda beckoned Lloyd. "Erin is sensitive to loud noises and can go a bit off the wall." Lloyd gulped and the two walked inside, leaving the door wide open.

* * *

><p>Lloyd looked around the spacious room in amazement. Moon calandra and pictures of the festivals covered the walls while a large glass dome showed the beauty of a night sky.<p>

"There's Erin over there!" Matilda pointed to a large and sleek animal with pitch black wings. His entire body had been covered in starlike shapes.

"Who needs to go stargazing when I have Erin?" Matilda joked. "He's the real _star _here_!"_

_"_He has some fangs, Matilda." Lloyd pointed at Erin's jagged mouth and Matilda grabbed his arm.

"Careful, Lloyd! If you get bitten by a Moon Dragon, strange things are said to happen. Magicians believe the Moon Dragon and the Fangpyre are related in a sense of fangs."

"Alright, I'll be more careful." Lloyd looked up at the dragon towering over him.

"Where did you even find Erin, Matilda?"

"Oh, I found him as a baby at-" Matilda was abruptly cut off by the sound of loud chimes ringing through the chamber. Erin grew restless as the noise grew louder. Eventually, Erin flew up and sped off to find the source.

"Oh no!" Matilda cried. "Whoever is making that noise is in danger! We have to help! To the carpets!" Matilda grabbed Lloyd and the two jumped onto the nearest carpet, trying to get to the noise first.

Unluckily, the noise turned out tot be the old grandfather clock in the middle of the library with Cole in there waiting for Lloyd.

"What could be taking so long?" Cole wondered aloud. "It's a pretty small place so..."

CRASH!

The ceiling fell to pieces as Erin dashed through and landed on the ground in a loud thump!

"W-w-what the-!?" Cole stuttered as the dragon glared at him venomously. In one fell swoop, the dragon leapt on top of Cole and bit down on his arm gingerly. Cole winced at first, but realized that there was no pain in the dragon's bite.

Lloyd and Matilda followed in hot pursuit and Matilda gasped.

"Erin!" She screeched. "Bad boy! Get off that young man right now, mister!" The dragon agreed and Matilda bent over to look at Cole, who had now passed out.

"Egad! We need to get him medical attention! I'll get the first aid, and Lloyd, stay here with Erin and this guy." She thumbed toward Cole and she winced. "I might also be in the bathroom throwing up. I hate blood." Matilda stumbled off, now looking a pale shade of green.

"Oh Ninjago." Lloyd paused. "This can't end well."

* * *

><p>Cole groaned as he opened his eyes. The last thing he remembered was seeing Lloyd and Matilda fly in on a carpet. What a weird dream.<p>

"Oh, he's awake." Matilda sighed. "He's not dead, Lloyd!"

"Ah, where am- Ah!" Cole was then tackled by Lloyd who wrapped him tightly in a huge hug.

"I though, you might, I didn't, NEVERMIND!" Lloyd hugged even tighter and Cole shifted uncomfortably.

"Not so loud, okay? It hurts a lot when you talk so loud." Lloyd's eyes widened and he looked at Matilda, who was about to cry.

"We were too late..."

"Late?" Cole looked at them curiously. "Late for what?"

"Cole, can you show us your arms?" Lloyd looked at him desperately and Cole held out his arms willingly.

"They still sting a little, so be careful, okay?"

"It's deeper than I thought..." Matilda trailed off. "We can't keep him here, but Erin... This is bad, so very very bad."

"What? What?" Cole asked annoyance clear.

"When that dragon bit you Cole," Lloyd began.

"You became, ah, how should I put this... _half-dragon." _Matilda finished sadly.

_"WHAT!?"_

**That ends the first chapter for this story! If you didn't know, Matilda is based off of the real Matilda by Roald Dahl (He's the author of my childhood!). Please tell me what you thought about it send have a good day or night! As always, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again, guys! I'm actually updating this, because I'm really proud of the THREE reviews I got from the story! And yes, a magical library is the best place to be! Maybe, when I'm way older, I'll fund my own, except there's no magic. I said maybe on that one. Welp, let's a go!**

"You're half dragon..." Matilda repeated.

"No no no! I heard you, it's just, _half dragon?_" Cole winced. "What does that even entail?"

Matilda sighed and shook her head.

"The basics of it are this:

1)Feeling a powerful emotion such as anger, can trigger a growth spurt in your dragon development center. You'll get fangs, wings, scales, ect, ect.

2) The more spurts that happen, the more you become a dragon, you'll eventually grow actual fangs and stuff

3) Unlike a Fangpyre bite, the transformation happens over time, not in the span of a day or two

Other than that, you'll be fine!" Matilda smiled.

"How can you smile like this!" Cole sat up in the bed, wincing as he did so. "I'm half dragon and so far, there's no cure! Nothing, nada, zip, zilch, zero! What's gonna happen to me if someone finds out?" Cole's breathing became ragged. "They'd take me away and experiment on me, like one of Jay's disection kits!" Cole gritted his teeth in worry, and Lloyd noted that there were two fangs beginning to poke Cole's lip.

"Calm down, Cole. This is what Matilda was talking about! You're starting to grow fangs. If you can control this, no one will know the difference!" Lloyd reached out and put his hand on Cole's shoulder. "Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down. For now, I'll call Jay and Kai and say we're gonna be late cause we needed to go confirm the hours." Lloyd stepped quickly out of the room and Cole starred at the wall.

"He's right, you know." Matilda spoke flatly. "Just try not to go to crazy on stuff, okay? I'm sure you can handle it. And if not, Lloyd'll be right there to calm you down."

Just then, Lloyd walked in, a small smile creeping up on his face.

"We've got a whole two hours to ourselves until we should go, what would you like to do right now?"

"Is there any side effects of being part Moon Dragon?" Cole looked at Matilda questioningly. "The last thing anybody needs is me flying off in the middle of the night to Ninjago knows where and somebody finds me in some dumpster hours later."

"None that I know of." Matilda shrugged her shoulders. "I can look into it, if it makes you sleep at night."

Lloyd and Cole looked at each other. Now what? They weren't expected home for two hours. Lloyd sighed.

"What do we do now?"

"Fly, of course." Matilda grabbed the medical kit and pulled out three pairs of googles.

"Not even sure why these are in there... But oh well. They come in handy now." She tossed one pair to Cole and the other to Lloyd.

"Cmon, we don't have all day!"

"Won't this be fun." Lloyd muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>Soon all three reached the top of the library. It wasn't as tall as newer buildings, but was a pretty long fall if you jumped off. Or were pushed off, in Cole's case.<p>

"For the next two hours, we have to make sure you can properly fly from here to wherever you guys came from." Matilda puffed out her chest. "Luckily, I was able to pull out some books on people with wings and got the basic ideas down on this notecard. At all times, remain loose. Tightening muscles can cause wings to falter, which can lead to death. Secondly, keep wings in a steady beat. Out of tune flyers often fall to their eventual death. Finally, have fun. Or it will lead to your death."

"Did you just add that last part in there to creep me out? Cause it's working." Cole shuddered.

"Thats what it said, doofus. Now go!" Without any hesitation, Matilda heaved forward and Cole plummeted off the ledge.

"Holy First Spinjitzu Master! Why did you do that?!" Lloyd shrieked, quickly scanning the ground for any sight of Cole. "You said transformations were a BAD thing!"

"I did, didn't I..." Matilda balled up her fists. "Well, what happens if something is going out of control? You can't just have your friends drive him there!"

The two began to grow in a heated argument and didn't notice a large shadow looming behind them.

"...that's why ice cream is way better than candy... Is it dark here or is that just me?" Matilda looked at Lloyd, who expression was something of a mix of happy, shocked, and scared.

"It's Cole, isn't it?"

"Yup."

Matilda whirled around and smied cheekily. "Cole, hi! How's it going..."

"If you EVER pull a stunt like that again, I swear I WILL...Uh, do something bad. Real bad!" COLE landed on the ground softly.

"Whats with the sissy answer?" Matilda smirked. "I didn't know Dragon Boy was so afraid of me!"

"We need to keep this rating at T. If I killed you, not only would we be at a possible M rating, but lots of viewers would leave angry posts." Cole explained to her.

"Cole. Seriously." Lloyd sighed. "Anyways, how is it? Flying that is."

"Kinda nice. It's like when Jay built us those hanggliders to escape the Lightning Temple. The chill of the wind and the rush of adrenaline, I've never felt it that much, though."

"Can I come with?" Lloyd pleaded. "I promise I won't do anything stupid."

"And we know how hard that must be." Matilda joked, earning glares from Lloyd and Cole. "I'm gonna shut up now."

"No." Cole shook his head, ignoring Matilda. "Let me try by myself before taking you. I need to get a hang of this before I can ever take anyone anywhere. Maybe later, Lloyd."

Lloyd huffed and stomped a few steps back before COLE spread his wings again.

"Don't act like a little kid, Lloyd. How about later tonight? My treat."

"Really?" Lloyd grinned.

"Really?" Matilda looked seriously at Cole. "This sounds kind of risky. What if someone finds out?"

"No one will." Cole reassured her. "We'll be just fine."

**Lets hope so, Cole! Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating in a while. For those who heard I was on vacation, I lied to a degree. I wasn't really sure how long this incident on the cite would last, so I just guestimated. Since it ended today, I'll still post and such. As always, R&R!**


End file.
